brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8092 Luke's Landspeeder
Ben Kenobi C-3PO R2-D2 Sandtrooper Security Droid |Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released =January 10, 2010 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic }} 8092 Luke's Landspeeder is a 163 piece classic Star Wars set released in 2010. It includes Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, a Sandtrooper, and a Security Droid. Description The speeder is small in size, comparable to the Republic Snow Speeder in the set 8085. The design is not symmetrical, as the left engine is missing its housing. The speeder itself seats two minifigures, and for controls, the landspeeder has a single steering wheel. At the back, the top engine and the small platform that it rests on, can be removed to reveal a hidden compartment used for storing the included lightsabers. It is functional, albeit small, and requires the blades to be removed from the hilts before the weapons can fit within the compartment. Of the six minifigures included in this set, four are exclusive. Luke Skywalker was previously available with this design in the 2008 set 10188 Death Star, but is only available here with pupils printed on his face. The same goes for Ben Kenobi, who also has a slightly redesigned face. Both come with blue chrome-handled lightsabers. The Sandtrooper features a new, black shoulder pauldron and a new backpack, dissimilar to the standard Sandtroopers which only have an orange pauldron. This set is one of very few ways to get the newest version of R2-D2 and C-3PO for less money than some of the larger sets. The Sentry Droid is entirely brick-built, and features a clear stand to appear as if floating or flying. Background Luke's landspeeder was a civilian X-34 landspeeder manufactured by SoroSuub. The speeder featured holographic displays, a computer for navigation, and many repulsorlift counterbalances for a smooth, easy ride. The speeder had no weapons mounts and retailed for roughly 10,500 credits. The X-34's average altitude during travel was about 10 cm above the surface of the planet. Luke purchased his speeder from Jabba the Hutt. Interest in the X-34 waned when SoroSuub released the newer, sleeker model, the XP-38 landspeeder. Luke Skywalker sold his old X-34 for 2,000 credits in order to pay the fare for Han Solo to fly him and Ben Kenobi off Tatooine in the Millennium Falcon. Notes * This set is a LEGO Shop and Store exclusive, and Wal-Mart exclusive in the US. * This set is available as a Limited Edition if it is purchased from LEGO Shop.com, LEGO Stores, or Wal-Mart. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img4=r2-d2-2011.jpg |txt4=R2-D2 |img5=23ST.jpg |txt5=Sandtrooper |img1=Ben_Kenobi_New.gif |txt1=Ben Kenobi }} Gallery File:8092-0000-xx-12-1.jpg | An alternate view of the set. File:8092_8.jpg|The speeder's interior. File:8092_9.jpg|The Landspeeder's underside. File:80921.jpg|Promotional artwork. Documents * Building instructions Other sets containing Landspeeders * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina * 7110 Landspeeder External links * X-34 Lanspeeder at Wookieepedia * Luke's Landspeeder 8092 at Galaxy Bricks * Luke's Landspeeder Video Review at The Brick Show Category:Star Wars Category:2010 sets Category:8000 sets Category:Limited Edition sets Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12